


О подарках и последствиях

by WTF_Voltron2018



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Voltron2018/pseuds/WTF_Voltron2018
Summary: Лэнс делает Киту подарок





	О подарках и последствиях

Лэнс видит их в очередном гала-маркете, в который их затаскивает Коран. Серьезно, иногда Лэнсу кажется, что это такой странный фетиш — на гала-маркеты. Ну, просто кому-то нравятся девушки, кто-то зациклен на Вольтроне (привет Заркону!), а кто-то любит наряжаться в странную одежду и ходить по магазинам. Не Лэнсу их осуждать.

Ушки на ободке черные, выглядят мягкими и совсем не похожи на галра-уши, но. 

Лэнс представляет, как зарывается пальцами в теплый мех, и сбегает из магазина. Кажется, он слишком давно никого не обнимал, нужно срочно найти Ханка. 

Через полчаса он обнаруживает себя в фонтане — это самый проверенный и на данный момент единственный способ добывания денег в глубоком космосе, который ему известен. Работа паладина, увы, не оплачивается.

Лэнс сам себе боится отвечать на вопрос, зачем ему деньги. 

Просто... Кит не навещал их уже два месяца. Он определенно заслужил месть. 

 

Сейчас Лэнс даже не может вспомнить, кому первому пришла в голову идея устраивать праздники. Возможно, Мэтту, возможно, ему самому. Или Пидж, которая с момента возвращения брата стала гораздо счастливее. Не то чтобы они следуют земному календарю — просто выбирают праздник и стараются следовать традициям, попутно просвещая Аллуру и Корана. Иногда Лэнс не понимает, заставляет это тосковать по дому меньше или больше, но отказываться не собирается. 

Сегодня они празднуют Рождество. 

Кит прилетает не каждый раз, но сейчас у него нет миссии. К тому же Рождество — это семейный праздник, и, что бы Кит там ни думал своими галра-мозгами, они — семья. 

Кит задумчиво смотрит на подарок. Лэнс переминается с ноги на ногу и чувствует, что начинает краснеть. Какого черта, думает он, это же всего лишь Кит. 

— Я просто увидел их и сразу подумал о тебе. Наверняка ты чувствуешь себя неловко, ну, единственный в вашей дружной компании, кто не фиолетовый. 

— Лэнс. 

— И к тому же они черные. Прямо как твой дурацкий маллет. Ну, может, ты такой особенный черный галра. Полукровка же. 

— Если ты сейчас не замолчишь, я тебя стукну. 

Лэнс замолкает. Не всегда в стрессовых ситуациях он хорош. 

— Это хотя бы не корова, — говорит Кит и улыбается. Задумчиво проводит пальцами по меху. Потом надевает ободок на голову и отходит, а Лэнс остается стоять с открытым ртом. 

 

Кит находит Широ стоящим возле столика с угощениями. 

— Скажи, у тебя когда-нибудь было такое, что кто-то вызывает тысячу противоречивых эмоций? Ну, например, хочется одновременно убить и обнять? И иногда не знаешь, чего сильнее. 

У Широ делается такое сложное лицо, что Кит даже жалеет, что задал вопрос. 

— Бывает, — Широ косится в сторону, и Кит старается не следить за направлением его взгляда. — Правда, в моем случае я точно знаю, чего хочется больше, — он закатывает глаза, когда Слав подбирается к нему вплотную и обвивается вокруг, бормоча что-то про вероятность обрушения одновременно пола и потолка, когда они находятся на космическом корабле — целых три с половиной процента, и это если никто из них не будет пить! — И, Кит, серьезно, надеюсь, ты имеешь в виду не ЭТО. 

Кит кивает и торопливо сбегает, радуясь, что Широ был слишком занят своими мыслями, чтобы заметить, что у него на голове. 

 

Проходит еще два месяца, прежде чем Кит возвращается на корабль галра, держа под мышкой... котенка? Хотя, если честно, это больше напоминает мини-версию льва. Животное, кем бы оно ни было, льнет к рукам и требует ласки, а еще, как выясняется, обожает вылизывать мех. Киту приходится прятать его в своей каюте от возмущенных клинков и отдать на растерзание подарок Лэнса. Не то, чтобы Кит его использовал. 

Разве что иногда. 

Кит понимает, что оставить зверя у себя не может. Львенок (для удобства Кит решает остановиться на этом варианте, а еще выясняет, что это девочка) носится по каюте и упорно напоминает об одном Льве и его неугомонном хозяине. Кит ловит ее за шкирку и внимательно осматривает.

— Будешь Блу, — наконец решает он. 

Ему нужно навестить команду Вольтрона. 

 

— Я хочу, чтобы она осталась у тебя. У меня бывают длительные миссии, и я не хочу оставлять ее одну, а ты вроде как умеешь обращаться с животными, — Кит выпаливает это, стараясь не смотреть на Лэнса. — Ее зовут Блу. Ну, потому что она очень дружелюбная, — он чувствует, что краснеет. Серьезно, он бы лучше еще раз отбил у Заркона Черного льва. 

— Ответный подарок? — Лэнс хмыкает, и Кит резко поднимает глаза. Он не позволит ему...

Лэнс такой красный, словно перенял у Аллуры способность превращаться в другие расы, и сейчас старательно учится менять цвет кожи. 

И, ну, ладно. Возможно, не одному Киту тут неловко. 

— Думай, что хочешь.

— Это хотя бы не корова, — говорит Лэнс и улыбается. Кит чувствует, что начинает улыбаться тоже. 

Со времен "я говорю Воль" они определенно делают успехи. 

 

От: Лэнс.   
Кому: Маллет.   
Скажи мне честно, сколько времени вы провели вместе? 

Кит удивленно смотрит на свой комм. Конечно, у него были контакты всей бывшей команды, но единственной, с кем он иногда переписывался, была Пидж. Широ предпочитал звонить. 

От: Кит.  
Кому: Синий паладин.   
Что? 

От: Лэнс.   
Кому: Маллет.   
Я про то мелкое чудовище, которое ты мне подкинул. Она определенно успела перенять некоторые твои черты.   
С другой стороны, она слишком очаровательна, так что вряд ли долго. 

От: Кит.  
Кому: Синий паладин.   
Ты даже в сообщениях слишком много болтаешь, да?   
Блу — чудо. Просто не дергай ее за хвост. 

От: Лэнс.   
Кому: Маллет.   
Она укусила меня! 

От: Кит.  
Кому: Лэнс-который-слишком-много-треплется.   
Я от смеха уронил телефон. Твоя разрушительная сила не знает границ ))

Лэнс молчит так долго, что Кит успевает подумать, не обидел ли его. 

От: Лэнс.   
Кому: Маллет.   
Мне кажется, она просто скучает. 

 

Кит не знает, кому пришла в голову идея праздновать Хэллоуин сразу после Рождества. К тому же, это не совсем Хэллоуин, потому что не может же быть нечистой силой паладин Вольтрона? Пидж сказала, что решила остановиться на этом наряде, хотя Кит подозревает, что ей просто лень было искать костюм. 

Остальные выглядят... не лучше. 

Лэнс нарядился галра — серьезно, галра! на нем фиолетовый костюм и фиолетовая же меховая... шапка? шлем? что это вообще такое, и нет, Кит не хочет этого знать — и на секунду Киту кажется, что он издевается, и хочется подойти и дать ему по шее, но Лэнс выглядит таким несчастным, когда стоит и разговаривает с Ханком, который выглядит как... торт? 

Серьезно, где они брали костюмы вообще? 

И нет, Кит не собирался подслушивать, но.

— Как ты думаешь, он прилетит? Просто, мне кажется, если он не прилетит, Блу откусит кому-нибудь голову, и я не хочу оказаться рядом в этот момент, — жалуется Лэнс. 

Блу вертится у его ног, не выказывая ни малейшего признака плохого настроения. 

— Чувак, — говорит Ханк с видом великомученика, — просто перестань дергать ее за хвост. 

— Но она же скучает. Я пытаюсь ее отвлечь.

— Она не скучает. Ну или скучает, но явно не так сильно, как ты. 

— Я не скучаю! 

— Ты подарил ему ушки, чувак. А он их надел. Я уже не говорю про твой сегодняшний наряд. Более странные отношения только у Широ со Славом, серьезно, и это не то, о чем я хочу думать. Просто скажи ему наконец... да хоть что-нибудь скажи. 

— Например? 

— Например, что скучает не только Блу. Что нам всем — и тебе тоже — его не хватает. Это же Кит, вряд ли он догадается сам. О, пирожки!

Ханк наконец замечает Кита, стоящего в стороне, и поспешно ретируется к столу с чем-то, напоминающим земную еду, которую явно готовил он сам, но. 

Кит наконец-то решается подойти. 

 

От: Лэнс.  
Кому: Кит.  
Блу сожрала мои тапки!! Нет, ты представляешь, мои тапки!!! Ты точно нашел ее, а не вывел в какой-нибудь галра-лаборатории на основе своих генов? 

От: Кит.  
Кому: Лэнс.   
Зато я теперь знаю, что подарить тебе на следующее Рождество =))

Проходит минут 10, и Кит уже перестает ждать ответа, когда ответ все-таки приходит. 

От: Лэнс.  
Кому: Кит.  
До Рождества слишком долго. 

От: Лэнс.  
Кому: Кит.  
Я успею окончательно замерзнуть.

От: Лэнс.  
Кому: Кит.  
Кит... просто, возвращайся.


End file.
